Such components of exhaust systems are, for example, exhaust gas treatment means, for example, catalytic converters, particle filters and mufflers, inlet elbows, tail pipes as well as tube sections for connecting exhaust gas treatment means, elbows and tail pipes. For reducing obnoxious emissions of an internal combustion engine, it is important for the exhaust gas purifying means of the exhaust system to reach its operating temperature as fast as possible in case of a cold start of the internal combustion engine. This can especially be supported in that the exhaust system or its components are heat insulated towards the outside to thus reduce the radiation of heat into the environment. At the same time, in vehicle applications, vehicle components that are arranged adjacent to the exhaust system are protected against overheating.